Don't Ever Leave
by kaida-amarante
Summary: A one-shot UsUk songfic. Alfred muses on when Arthur gets drunk...and how he loves the abuse. Short. And I'm gonna warn you about the language. Kind of dark...


**AN: Don't Ever Leave by Smile Empty Soul. I listened to the song and thought it fit them all too well. So I had to write this! It turned out a bit…shorter and darker than I originally thought…but oh well! Huh…when did I get so used to writing from America's point of view?**

_Half inch fuse, ready to bite  
>Never said you're sorry cause you've always been right<br>Tell me I'm lame every Saturday night  
>Cause you drink too many and you want to fight<em>

Here we go again. Another fight because Mr. Perfect over here went out and got drunk. And just like always, he'll wake up and blame it all on me. This always happens. But I'm used to it by now. If I wasn't I would've broken a long time ago.

_All my life, hold my breath_

_Wonder what trouble is coming next  
>Hold on tight through this mess<br>Sing that song cause you sing it best  
>La la la la<em>

So, I just wait patiently as he starts a fight. Wait until I finally get sick of it and fight back. There's nothing else I could do. Just wait, fight, wait, fight, wait. It's like this every time he drinks. He needs to learn his limits.

_Hey...  
>I love it when you're spitting in my face<br>The way you scream when you're breaking all my things  
>I love the way you put me in my place<br>Don't ever leave me alone_

"England. You aren't affecting me at all." His response was supposed to cut me down. "I've gotten too used to it." He started throwing things and crying. "You're acting like a baby." He brought up the Revolution. "England, don't ever leave."

_Five cent heads, two bucks a pint  
>I was late with the rent but I never say die<br>Wet my bed, is it ever gonna dry?  
>Learned to take your shit with a big ass smile<em>

I guess you're thinking that I'm masochistic, huh? Maybe I am. Who knows. But right now, I just want to stay with him. That's more important than my sanity, am I right? Why am I asking you? I'm the only one that can answer this question. Of course, if I ask him, he'll say that it's not and tell me to leave him alone. But I can't. I never want him to leave, to be sad like that again. And no, I'm not with him out of pity. Those smiles? They're only faked when they need to be. Most of the time, they're real.

_All my life, hold my breath  
>Shrugging off visions of an early death<br>Hold on tight through this mess  
>Sing that song cause you sing it best<br>La la la la_

So I'll stay with him. As long as I need to before I'm satisfied. That's right. It's not out of guilt or for his good. It's all for myself. I'm selfish. So I will hold on and never let go of him. I won't let anybody else have him.

_Hey...  
>I love it when you're spitting in my face<br>The way you scream when you're breaking all my things  
>I love the way you put me in my place<br>Don't ever leave me alone  
>Hey...<br>I love it when you rip my heart away  
>When you hold it in my face so I can see<br>I love the way you bring to my knees  
>Don't ever leave me alone<em>

I smiled at him as he screamed at me, tears pouring down my face. "I love you, you drunk bastard." He stopped and turned his attention to me. "But let me guess, you want me to tell you that when you're NOT drunk off your ass, right?" He was screaming at me again. God dammit…why did I have to fall in love with HIM? Why not someone else who wouldn't do this to me? God dammit, Arthur Kirkland, why the hell do I love you? He passed out, finally. As hungover as he would be in the morning, at least he'd be sober.

_Hold on to me  
>Hold on to me<br>Hold on to me  
>Hold on...<em>

I won't let go, Arthur. No matter how badly you treat me or how often you go get drunk, I won't let go of you. If you ever read this, you should probably learn to feel the same way.

_Hey...  
>I love it when you're spitting in my face<br>The way you scream when you're breaking all my things  
>I love the way you put me in my place<br>Don't ever leave me alone  
>Hey...<br>I love it when you rip my heart away  
>When you hold it in my face so I can see<br>I love the way you bring to my knees  
>Don't ever leave me alone<em>

Now its morning and he's staring up at me with those emerald eyes I can't say no to. "England." I smile down at him. "I love you." His only response is to turn bright red. But that's okay because he's cute when he blushes. And besides, I know he loves me back. And if he doesn't…I will make him._  
><em>


End file.
